


Heartache to Heartache We Stand

by gleefulannie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x20 fic, Battle Couple, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulannie/pseuds/gleefulannie
Summary: The High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute fight together, while feelings they've been trying to ignore come up to the surface during the intensity of the situation.  // Magnus and Alec fighting alongside each other on the beach in 2x20.





	Heartache to Heartache We Stand

Alec was so exhausted he could feel it in his bones, but he had to keep going. This was war, this is what he has been trained for his entire life, this was not a time for a break. As he ran he felt the salty air blowing against him, he pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes every time the wind blew it back. He heard a demon screech behind him and in a split second he had his bow pulled back and shot an arrow right into its chest.

“Well done,” He heard a familiar voice call out from behind the ash of a recently scorched demon.

He smiled at the sound of his voice and felt so relieved at the sight of his beautiful face. He smirked, “More like medium rare.”

Magnus smiled back at him before he yelled, “Get down!” Alec ducked as Magnus sent another demon back to hell. Magnus smiled to himself, happy to know that Alec was okay. Happy to   
know that they could be okay, if they made it out of this alive.

“Behind you!” Alec yelled as he shot three arrows from his position on the ground. He hit three circle members in the head.

“Holy shit, Alexander.” Magnus looked at him in amazement, he knew Alec was talented with a bow, but shooting three arrows at once and hitting all his targets? In all his years, Magnus would never have guessed that was possible.

Alec turned to look at him, “What?”

“That was an amazing shot, I didn’t know I was dating someone so talented.”

Alec smiled, “I may have been shaped to be a leader, but I’m not too shabby in the field.”

“Did you really just say shabby?” Magnus chucked at him.

“Did you really just say we were dating?”

“Fuck, I didn’t mean, I’m -” Before Magnus could find the words to say, another round of demons came their way.

“I understand it’s okay!” Alec called out as he pulled his bow back and shot arrows at the demons heading toward them.

Magnus blasted them with all that he had in him. “Alexander, I’m sorry! I was just doing what I had to, for my people!”

They were yelling, though right next to each other because of all the noise. “And I understand that better than anyone! You don’t have to explain yourself to me right now!” Alec shot down another demon. “And Magnus I’m sorry! I’m the one that betrayed your trust!”

There was one demon left and Alec shot it down with an arrow and Magnus finished it off with a powerful blast to the chest. He fell back from the force of his shot, he was fighting with all he had and his powers became more intense with Alec. His need to protect him and make sure he gets out of this alive as well as the intensity of their emotions right now caused him to fight harder than when he was alone.

Alec looked around making sure there were no threats in sight. He took down one final circle member that was closing in on them before he knelt by Magus’ side. He took one of Magnus’ hands into his own and put his other hand on his face seeing if his love was okay. “Magnus what’s wrong?” His voice was dripped with so much worry and fear, it hurt Magnus more than any injury could.

“I’m fine, just running out of magic and fighting a little harder than usual.” Magnus tried to muster up a little smile.

Alec gave him one back. “Do you need my strength?”

“Alexander, it’s okay. I-I’ll be fine.”

“Magnus this is far from over and you need to be at your best, take as much as you need.” Alec was so sincere it almost brought Magnus to tears. “Please Magnus, I need you to be at your strongest. I can’t lose you.”

Magnus nodded and began to take some of Alec’s strength. He needed this man, he loved him more than he had ever loved anyone in his many years on this earth. He looked down at their connected hands and smiled. “Is that my bracelet?”

“Yeah, um, I felt safer to have a part of you with me.” Magnus could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“I have a part of you with me as well.” He smiled at Alec and reached his free hand in his pocket and revealed the omamori Alec gave him after their night in Tokyo.

Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Magnus if we don’t make it through this—”

“Alexander, don’t you dare speak like that.”

“I love you Magnus, I need you to know that.” Tears began to streak his cheeks and mixed with the blood and dirt already covering it. He squeezed Magnus’ hand tighter. “You saved me from myself Magnus, and I never thanked you for that.”

Magnus lifted his free hand and wiped away Alec’s tears. He felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could ever harm them like this. It felt like they were safe at home, not in the middle of a battle full of demons and circle members with a hunger for their blood. Magnus sat up straighter now that he regained some of his strength and leaned himself into Alec’s chest. “Alexander, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything on this planet.” Tears escaped Magnus’ eyes as well. “We’re going to make it out of this together.”

They both looked up as they heard a screech of another dragon demon flying toward them. “Damn it!” Alec yelled. “Are you okay to stand?”

Magnus laughed, “I could’ve stood a while ago I just liked being held by you.” He gave Alec a smirk and he smiled back. Alec playfully swatted at Magnus’ arm then stood and reached out a hand for his boyfriend to take. Magnus took it and within seconds of standing up took out the demon with a powerful blast. They continued to fight side by side like they were before as more threats came their way.

“You know why we need to make it out of this together, Alexander?”

Alec shot an arrow into a circle member’s head and pulled back his bow to take out another. Without even looking toward Magnus, he responded. “And why is that?”

Magnus took out another demon, “I haven’t taken you to Italy yet so you can have the best pasta of your life.”

Alec smiled as he shot another arrow. “And I haven’t taken you to my favorite pizza place in Manhattan yet.”

“I feel like there should be more motivation to our survival than food we want to have,” Magnus laughed and stole a glance at Alec. He watched the man he loved take out another demon.

“We still need to adopt a dog!” Alec had the biggest smile on his face.

“Really a dog?” Magnus chuckled. “I’m more of a cat person myself.”

Alec gave him a look. “Well I guess we’ll just have to have one of each then!”

“We still need to have that playdate with Madzie we promised her!” Magnus yelled over the noises of battle. “She brought it up to me the last time we saw her.”

“She asked about me?” Alec had the biggest smile on his face, he was extremely fond of the young warlock girl.

“She was heartbroken you weren’t at the loft when she came over.” Magnus looked over to Alec and their eyes met. “So was I.”

“Me too.” Alec gave him a little smile. The words didn’t need to be spoken between then, they were together. Honestly, they were never really broken up. The love between them bound them to each other whether they liked it or not, and they will never fully be able to be apart from each other. They shared a smile, then Alec looked over his shoulder and yelled, “Magnus!”

Magnus turned to see a circle member coming straight for him screaming some awful thing about warlocks. Magnus punched him in the face and kicked him to the ground. He picked up the seraph blade that fell out the man’s hand. The blade lit up in a bright red and the man looked at him with such a great fear. “What was that you said about me?” The man tried to mumble something out but Magnus stabbed him with the blade before he got an actual response, he didn’t care enough to hear it.

Alec looked over at Magnus with wide eyes, he was in shock. “Magnus that was – I am – You just – amazing.” Alec couldn’t find the right words for the situation, he just had a look of confusion and astonishment on his face – his boyfriend was fucking amazing. Magnus stood and looked up at him, he dropped the blade. The two men looked at each other for a moment, neither knew what to say and both knew that they couldn’t have a conversation right now.

Alec ran across the small section of beach that separated himself and Magnus. He reached out to hold one of Magnus’ hands and was beyond relieved when he actually took it. He cupped Magnus’ cheek and leaned closer to touch their foreheads. “I knew I was dating a badass, but I never knew you were this amazing, like, holy shit.”

Magnus chuckled and lifted his hand to hold Alec’s wrist. He knew his cat eyes were out, they had been since the battle started. Magnus can’t help but be reminded of the first time Alec saw his warlock mark, how loving and accepting he was toward him. He can feel the same emotions radiating off the man before him. “I love you so much, Alexander, so much.” He was so full of love that a tear fell from one of his golden eyes.

Alec rubbed his thumb on Magnus’ cheek and whipped away the tear streaking down his face. “I know.” Tears fell from his eyes as well, then he took in a deep breath. “I love you, Magnus, more than anything.”

Magnus then closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Alec’s. The kiss was sweet, loving, and dripping with passion. This is where they were meant to be, together and in each other’s arms. The few nights they spent without each other were so awful and empty, but this right here – this was home.

After their lips parted they stood breathing each other in for a few seconds. Alec broke the silence, “We should catch up with the others. They could probably use our help.” Magnus nodded in agreement. Alec placed a kiss on his forehead and Magnus gave him a soft smile.  
Alec leaned down and took the seraph blade out of his thigh holster. He held it out to Magnus and the warlock looked at him with confusion. “What? You think I’m going to let you go into battle empty handed?”

“The high warlock of Brooklyn needs no weapon,” Magnus took the blade and smiled at Alec. “But sometimes it’s fun to change things up.” The blade was glowing red and Magnus twirled it around. “Let’s do this.”

They found the others at the right time, they could really use a few more soldiers in the heart of the battle. Izzy cracked her whip and took out a circle member, then she saw them. “Thank the Angel, the power couple finally showed up.” She gave them a smirk and they both gave her a smile in return.

“Finally, they stopped making out to come help us.” Jace was always a smartass, but it was somehow more emphasized whenever he was slaying demons.

Alec rolled his eyes as he shot a demon in the head and obliterated it. “Good to know you took a break from sucking Clary’s face to do your job.”

“You’re both ridiculous,” Izzy said as she took out another demon.

They all fought together, they were a team. Alec and Magnus were happy to be fighting by each other’s side, it was where they were both always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first time writing for Magnus and Alec, but I love them so much I'm excited to write more stories about them :)


End file.
